


every closing door

by kontraklarinette



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessing Feelings, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lumity, My First Work in This Fandom, Written in one sitting, i have school tomorrow help, multiple POVs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26021056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kontraklarinette/pseuds/kontraklarinette
Summary: Luz realizes that she has to go home.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 7
Kudos: 164





	every closing door

“What does she  _ mean, _ she can’t wait to see you tonight?”

Amity’s grip on Luz’s shoulder tightened as she read the text over her friend’s shoulder. “Is she coming to visit?”

Luz sighed and slipped off Amity’s bed, taking a few paces away with her back facing Amity. “I guess I just never told you…” she began.

Amity bristled. “Never told me what?”

“I-” Amity watched Luz shove her phone back into her pocket. Suddenly Luz seemed much more hunched over, more  _ withdrawn _ than usual, in a matter that didn’t really suit the annoyingly optimistic personality that Amity had come to lo- er, like a lot. Luz  _ never  _ kept secrets. So what was this all about?

“You know I come from the human realm,” Luz continued awkwardly.

Amity nodded. “Yes.”

“And that my parents still live there.”

Amity shrugged. “I’d  _ assumed. _ I would have noticed them by now if they lived here. Stupid humans and their stupid cute ears,” she added under her breath.

“Well…” Luz turned to face Amity, and bit her lip in a way that Amity would have found wildly adorable if she weren’t also scared out of her wits. “They don’t really know I’m here.” When Amity didn’t respond, Luz kept going, the words spilling out of her like a potion from a beaker. “Three months ago they sent me off to a stupid long summer camp because I wasn’t  _ ingrained in reality  _ or something and I needed to stop daydreaming and writing fanfiction, I’m not really sure what that was all about but see, I didn’t actually go to the camp, I wound up here instead and I never told anyone why I was here except Eda because I didn’t really count on making friends here... people didn’t like me back home, so why would they like me here, right, especially you, I don’t even know why we’re friends, not that that’s bad, I really- I really like being friends with you, so-”

Amity crossed the room and placed both hands squarely on Luz’s shoulders. “Stop,” she said. “Stop talking right now.”

Luz shut her mouth.

“Let me get this straight,” Amity muttered, “you aren’t just some weird exchange student. You’re here by accident because you didn’t want to go to your strange... human summer camp that your parents think you’re still at. And your mom thinks the camp ends today…”

“...so she’s coming to meet me at the bus stop tonight.” 

A flash of hurt sliced through Amity’s chest, and it took all her self restraint to not cry. “So you’re leaving?”

Luz’s dark eyes were pained. “It’s been three months, Amity. I have to go home.”

“But…” Amity sought for excuses, any excuse that didn’t directly involve how sad  _ she  _ was that Luz was leaving. “The semester at Hexside has barely started,” she said weakly. “You did the impossible and started studying multiple tracks. You became Grom Queen. You’ve accomplished so much, and you’re just going to throw it away?” Now she couldn’t resist a few tears from leaping up behind her eyes. “I thought I knew you!”

“Amity, it’s not like that!” Luz reached down and grabbed both Amity’s hands in her own before Amity could dash off. “You remember the fight at Grom. One of my greatest fears is my mother finding out about where I’ve gone. I  _ need  _ to go back.”

“Yeah, and mine was my crush rejecting me, and  _ that  _ still happened,” Amity snarled back. 

“You weren’t rejected! You never even talked to them!”

“Oh, trust me.” Amity ripped her hands from Luz’s and made a dash for the door. She didn’t know where in her own house she was going to go, but she knew she couldn’t stay anywhere near Luz. “I’ve talked to them, alright. And they rejected me in the worst way possible.”

~

Three hours later, there was a knock at Amity’s door. She took a deep breath and steadied herself the best she could, then stopped at the mirror in the parlor to make sure her eyes weren’t  _ too  _ red. Not for any particular reason, of course. It wasn’t like she’d been  _ crying. _ Amity Blight never cried.

She opened the door.

“Willow?”

“Hey, Amity.” Willow scuffed her feet at the doorstep for a moment. “I just… um…”

“Spit it out.”

“It’s Luz,” replied Willow. “She’s leaving soon. She wants you to be there to say goodbye. I know she left earlier, but…”

Amity clenched her fists at her side. How much did Willow know? “I’m assuming  _ she  _ told you about why she’s leaving?”

“Well, yeah.” Willow shrugged. “I’m gonna miss her. But you saw Grom. She  _ has  _ to go.”

Grom, Grom, Grom. Didn’t it always come back to that?  _ And that night was just when I thought things were looking up, _ Amity thought.  _ I shouldn’t have let myself be fooled.  _ “She’s leaving her whole training behind. That’s a coward’s move.”

“That’s not why you’re angry and you know it,” Willow chided. “I’ve seen the way you look at her. You don’t want her to leave because you-”

“Have massive unexplainable feelings for her,” Amity grumbled. “I know.”

”And she finally admits it! I knew the truth would come out eventually!”

Amity snarled. “Fine. I guess I might as well come to wish her goodbye now that the secret’s out. Since I’ve got nothing to lose.”  _ Except her. And that’s the greatest loss of them all… _

~

Luz shut the front door behind her and made her way down the front lawn of the Owl House.

“Goodbye, hoot hoot!” called a voice behind her. She rolled her eyes.  _ There’s the one thing I’m not going to miss about this place… _

She stopped a few yards away from the house and set her bags down at her feet. She surveyed the land around her.  _ Willow and Gus aren’t here yet. I wonder if they convinced Amity to come…? _ She felt horrible for leaving Amity’s house without a proper good-bye, and she hoped her friend would feel the same. She knew Amity was angry, but she hoped more than anything that anger wouldn’t stop Amity from wanting to wish her farewell. 

Most of all, she wished she could tell Amity how she really felt. But there was no time left. What good would it do her?  _ Besides,  _ Luz thought resignedly,  _ she’s probably still hung up over her crush. I can’t get in the way of that. _

Before she could get too lost in thought about the things she would leave unspoken, she felt Eda’s presence hovering by her shoulder. “Hi,” she said weakly. She thought her voice sounded like she was about to cry.

“You know,” Eda mused, “I always hoped you’d choose to stay for good. I don’t mean to be sappy, but you were shaping up to be a real good apprentice. Even if you were a little too interested in all that coven stuff,” she added. “But I suppose I understand why you want to return to your human realm.”

“It’s the hardest decision I’ve ever had to make,” admitted Luz.

“And I guess you’re pretty brave for it. But you have to come and visit, eh? And make sure you bring back lots of cool human stuff for me. I could make big bucks on all your useless human trinkets and war machines.”

Luz shrugged. “Sure.”

“You don’t want to go do you?” Eda asked. There was a hint of laughter buried in her voice. “You know, I think I’ve figured it out about you and Am-”

“Look, here comes everyone now,” Luz interrupted. She pointed through the trees at three approaching figures. A moment after, Willow, Gus, and to her astonishment, Amity emerged into the sunlight.  _ I hope Amity’s not still angry. _

Amity walked up and stood at Luz’s shoulder. “So you’re leaving now.” It sounded more like a statement than a question. Luz hoped Amity had accepted the inevitable, and they could part ways with any hard feelings.

She nodded. “Yeah. I am.” 

“Okay.” Amity’s yellow gaze softened. “I’m going to miss you,” she said earnestly,

Luz’s chest tightened and she glanced down at the ground. “I’m going to miss you too.”

“Well, let’s not stand around here any longer than we need to,” Eda said briskly, snapping both girls out of the moment. “I promised King I’d take him, to, uhh… do something this afternoon. After I wake him up from his nap. We haven’t got all day. Hugs and departure. That’s it.” Gripping her staff, she summoned up the eyed door that would transport Luz back into the human world. It swung open, and Luz could see her house on the other side.  _ This is it. _ She swallowed nervously.

Luz hugged Eda first, then Gus, and then Willow. Last was Amity, who all the while had stood and watched the door with the most heartbroken expression Luz had ever seen on anyone. She hugged Amity the tightest of them all, and hoped the other girl could feel all the affection that was being poured into it. At last she stepped back. “Thank you for everything,” she whispered.

Amity didn’t say anything in response. She regarded Luz for a moment with a strange look that mixed nervousness and devastation, and then at last she leaned in and closed the distance between them. When she pulled away, Luz was too shocked to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Amity told her. “I should have told you how I felt earlier. I was going to ask  _ you _ to Grom, Luz. I didn’t have a crush. I mean, I did, but- it was you. And I’m really sorry that I had to wait until the last moment to say anything. And I’m sorry if you think this is weird and that is ruins our friendship, and-”

Luz answered her by kissing her again, as slowly and sweetly as she could, in an attempt to communicate all the things she couldn’t find words for.

“O-okay,” Amity stammered when they pulled apart for the second time. “I guess that answers my question.”

“I’ll see you again,” Luz promised. She twined her fingers with Amity’s and gave Amity’s hand a squeeze. “And that’s a promise.”

Then she stepped through the door and didn’t look back.

The silence of the human world had deafened Luz for no more than a minute when the door appeared behind her again. From behind a flash of light stepped Amity, wearing a smirk on her face that made Luz’s heart do somersaults in her chest.

“You know,” Amity said, “you’re not the only one around here who can be an interdimensional exchange student.”


End file.
